Gate driver On Array (referred to as GOA) technology is a process technology of fabricating Gate driver ICs directly on an array substrate. Compared with conventional process technologies of fixing integrated circuits (ICs) onto a Chip On FPC (referred to as COF) and fixing ICs onto a Chip On Glass (referred to as COG), the GOA technology not only simplifies the fabrication procedures and reduces the process cost of the products, but also improves the integration of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (i.e., TFT-LCD) panel. Due to these advantages, the GOA technology is easily applied in display devices.
In a conventional display device, one GOA circuit can only drive one row of pixels and only corresponds to one resolution. However, with the improvement of the screen resolution of display device, if such conventional GOA circuit continues to be used, the number of required GOA circuits is large, and the screen resolution cannot be changed once it is determined.
Therefore, following technical problems occur if the conventional GOA circuit is used in an existing display device:
1) one GOA circuit can only drive one row of pixels, which causes a large number of GOA circuits in the display device;
2) the GOA circuit can display the contents with only one resolution and not be able to implement switching between low resolution display and high resolution display, such that the resolution of an array substrate may not be configured flexibly, and the power consumption of the display device during display is increased, which causes a waste of energy.